The present invention relates to a method for sampling and fixing urinary metabolites on an immobilizing support and apparatus therefor.
The present invention enables certain medical analyses to be carried out on large population groups under satisfactory conditions.
It is well known that mass medical examinations, e.g. in a factory when checking on occupational diseases, encounter numerous difficulties, such as carrying out the biological sampling, particularly of urine, storing the samples, transporting the samples to the laboratory where the relatively complex analyses can be carried out and the mass arrival of these samples at the laboratory, which cannot process all the samples immediately so that some of them must be left waiting.